Spartan Hoplite/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gladiator (by Duncan322) a Spartan, looking for a fight, when out of nowhere a gladiator, out of the trees, the Spartan accepts the confrontation, and the battle begins, the gladiator used, the scissors, the Spartan's xiphos the two, are the other, hoping to hit the contrary, the xiphos proves to be superior, the scissors, the gladiator is forced to switch weapons, use his sling, takes a stone and throws it into the Spartan, Spartan defends himself with his shield the Spartan takes his javelin, spear, the gladiator ,, he manages to give the navel, the gladiator shows the javelin (this did not do much harm, since the intention of the Spartan, was not killed) Spartan takes advantage, and walks with his shield tries, to end the confrontation but fails, run to pull the gladiator, his trident and net, manages to deceive the Spartan, trapping, but his shield prevents his death, with his cuts the rope and tries to kill the gladiator, but his shield prevents the gladiator, draws his sica , his Spartan shield prevents the blow with his shield strikes the gladiator, gladiator is lying on the ground, the Spartan plans to finish with his shield, to which the gladiator, and weak, he moves his head in not Spartan does not care and buries his shield, neck and blood gladiator helmet checked his victory Winner : Spartan Expert Opinion The Spartan was higher than the gladiator, in almost every way To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Jar teh marksman) It starts as the Spartan is walking around in a field. Suddenly, from next to him, he hears a noise. He turns around to see a warrior with a bow aiming straight at him. He quickly lifts up his shield to block it, then charges at Genghis with his Dory. He thrusts, but Genghis sidesteps. The Spartan then pushes Genghis over with his shield. The Spartan tries to stab Genghis whilst he is down, but Genghis rolls out of the way. While the Spartan tries to recover, Genghis hops up, and cross-checks the Spartan in the back with his Jida Lance, knocking the Spartan off balance, however, he quickly regains balance, and goes back into stance. He notices Genghis far away, preparing a bow. The Spartan runs at him, and throws a Javelin. It barely hits Genghis, just cutting Genghis' leg. Genghis thinks *Enough is enough*, and charges at the Spartan with his Sabre. However, the Spartan is prepared, and blocks it with ease. The Spartan tries to slash Genghis with the Xiphos, however the armour holds. Seeing an opprotunity with his shield down, Genghis kicks the Spartan in the stomach, sending him down to the ground, knocking both the Xiphos and his shield out of his hands. With the Spartan down, and with no shield, Genghis cries out, raises his Sabre above his head, and is about to strike down, but not before the Spartan grabs his Dory, turns around, and thrusts it into Genghis' neck. Genghis slumps down to the ground, unconcious, bleeding, and virtually, dead. The Spartan spits on his dead enemy's body, and cries out "SPARTAAA!!!!!!" in victory. WINNER: SPARTAN Expert's Opinion The Spartan had that amazing shield, and not much is able to get by that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by Urbancommando77) In scotlnad, William Wallace and 3 highlanders were wondering through a plain. William spotted Leonidas and 3 Spartans marching twords them. One of the Spartans through a javelin, but missed. He through another javelin at the rebels, killing on of them. HL: 3 Spartan: 4 William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at the king. The heavy weapon struck Leonidas' shield, knocking him down. The spartans charged into battle with their spears and shields. William drew his claymore and his men drew Targes and Dirks. One of the spartans stabbed a highlander in the leg with his spear, but the highlander countered with a targe in the chest and a dirk in the neck. Spartan: 3 William saw another spartan coming at him. He cut the Spartan's head off. Spartan: 2 The last spartan pulled his Xiphos out and charged at the injured highlander. The injured rebel only retrieved his targe. The spartan stabbed the highlander in the wound. The highlander raised his shield and dodged another blow. The spartan smacked the highlander in the head with his shield and stabbed him in the groin The highlander coughed up blood and squirmed helplessly. The spartan kicked his down the hill until he fell into a pond and drowned. HL: 2 The other highlander pulled a B&C out and hit the spartan in the head. Spartan: 1 Leonidas pulled his sword out and his shield out and charged towards the highlander. The highlander drew his claymore out and swung at the king. Leonidas ducked and shoved the shield into the highlanders neck. The highlander fell. Leonidas stabbed him. HL: 1 Leonudas walked over to William. William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at Leonidas. the king dodged it with his shield, but it brock. Leonidas pulled a javelin out and threw it at William. The soear stuck in williams stomach. Leonidas walked over to William. The rebel stabbed him with his dirk. Leonidas pulled the dirk out of his leg and stabbed William Wallace in the chest. The rebel coughed up blood and rolled down a hill. Leonidas pulled his spear out and threw it into the rebel's neck. HL: Leonidas roared in victory as he raised his Xiphos. Winner: Spartan Expert's Opinion To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Knight (by Jar teh marksman) No battle written Expert's Opinion The Knight's superior armor, weaponry, and training got him a winning edge over his technologically inferior opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput (by Richard Starkey) The Spartan walked through the forest when a chakram clanked of his helmet stunning him. The Spartan recovered and threw his javelin but the rajput blocked with his shield. The Rajput drew his katar and the spartan his xiphos. The rajput used his katar to disarm the spartan and stabbed but the spartan blocked with his aspis. The Rajput drew his Aara and slashed the spartan's arm and his aspis slid off. The spartan cringed in pain then he leapt forward and tore rajput's helmet off. The rajput swung his aara knocked the spartan's helmet off. The spartan fell to his knees and the rajput sheathed his aara and drew his khanda. He swung his khanda but the spartan grabbed his helmet and used it to black the khanda. The rajput dropped it and drew his Aara while the spartan drew his dory. The Rajput's aara wrapped around the dory attempting to disarm him, but the spartan yanked forward and impaled the rajput on his dory. He tore the dory out of the rajput raised it and shouted "SPARTA" Winner Spartan Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Easterling (by Undead RVD) No battle was written. Expert Opinion This battle went strait to the Easterlings. While the two were even in Training, Brutality and Fearlessness and the Spartans had the edge in Physicality, the Easterlings were just too much. Their superior Tactics and Metallurgy got them far. They were too versatiley skilled and their steel weapons and armor outmatched the Spartan's bronze armor and iron weapons. At the end, the superior weapons, armor and tactics will lead to the superior victory. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage